Arthur Goes to Middle School!
by Kamakana1995
Summary: Yikes! Arthur is off to middle school already? Keep an eye on Arthur as he starts the new school year at Lakewood Middle School. Please note that this is my first ever fanfiction, so please take it a little easy on me. Please do review though!
1. Chapter 1

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Arthur lifted his arm and prodded the snooze button, got out of bed, rubbed his eyes, put on his glasses, and got out of his bed. Just as he reached the doorway and saw his backpack sitting there, and he nearly fell backwards with nervousness.

"Today is the first day of…middle school!" Arthur said in his mind, already suppressing a gulp.

To think that it was just last night that they were eating dinner and Arthur was sharing all the information he had learned about the school from orientation. When asked if he was nervous, Arthur merely waved the quote off and said 'I'm so excited! I can't believe six years of elementary school are finally over!' Well now, since school was just a couple of hours away, he was feeling differently. It dawned on him that he was no longer a part of the upper level of kids in school. He realized that this was a new school, complete with new campus geography and rules and systems.

It wasn't long before Arthur was sitting at the table, pushing his scrambled eggs around the rim of his plate, thinking of the huge kids who were at the school. He had heard from Binky that there were lots of tough kids there, but Sue Ellen already confirmed that there were also great students there. But which one was more accurate?

"Why aren't you touching your breakfast, son?" asked Arthur's father.

"Huh? Oh! Um…I'm just…worried about middle school, that's all…" Arthur confessed shamefully.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of dear," assured his mother. "Everyone is nervous on the first day at a new school. You'll be fine. Just make sure you hang around your friends whenever you are at lunch, recess, or even walking in the halls."

"But mommy!" whined Arthur's annoying sister, DW, who was starting the 2nd grade today. "Tommy and Timmy that said you could get your head stuffed down a toilet! Aren't you going to tell him to be careful of the toilet dunkers?"

"Dora Winnifred Read!" yelled both of her parents, glaring at their daughter who was _clearly_not making this any better for Arthur. DW quickly zipped up and started gulping down her orange juice.

Meanwhile, Kate, who was three years old, began begging her mom to go to school with DW.

"Momma! I want to go to school too! Why cannot I go with DW?" cried Kate.

"You're just not old enough dear! You can go to school next year!" said Mrs. Read, who picked Kate up and gave her a kiss on the chin.

"Yeah! And you'll have Miss Morgan as your teacher! She's nice…" DW said, starting to daydream about all the fun times she had with Emily in preschool...and bad times with the Tibble twins.

After getting dressed, groomed, and packed for school, Arthur hugged his parents and ran off to the bus which had just arrived. He waited for the bus driver to open the door, and then he climbed the three steep steps. The bus driver, a very aged man, greeted Arthur, asked for his name, and welcomed him aboard. Arthur was now looking towards the back of the bus. There were kids of all shapes and sizes. There was of Muffy in the front of the bus, showing off her elegant school bag to her friends. Then there was Prunella way in the back telling kids their fortunes. And finally, there was Buster, seated at the middle of the bus. Arthur moved towards the back of the bus and sat down next to him.

"Hey, Arthur! Are you excited for middle school or what?" Buster asked, taking a final bite out of a piece of chocolate.

"Um…I guess. But I'm kinda nervous. We used to be the biggest kids in school. Now we're at the bottom of the food chain; like krill for whales!" Arthur was already looking around the bus. There were 7th graders throwing paper airplanes around (one of which flew out of an open window), an 8th grade couple kissing in the row upfront ("Eew!" exclaimed a few 6th graders, who were sitting across from the couple), and there were kids big and tall!

"Yeah, I guess. Oh! So do you have your class schedule? Let's see if we have any of the same classes!" Buster said excitedly, rummaging through his messy bag and taking out a crumbled piece of paper.

Arthur did the same, and they swapped papers, reviewing all the periods and subjects, desperately hoping they'd be together for most of the day. They didn't have to worry about this stuff in elementary school. They never transitioned classes every hour like this!

"Hey! Looks like we have band together for first period! And reading! Looks like you have English for third period. And we don't have World History either…Or science…Or math!" Buster sighed as he read the schedule. Well, that stunk that they were only together for the first couple of hours in the day. "Oh wait! We have homeroom together too!"

They handed their schedules back to each other and talked about some of the things they did over the summer.

A lot of the new 6th graders pressed their noses against the window as they loomed nearly Lakewood Elementary. Half of them would be coming from Lakewood Elementary, the others from another elementary school in the district.

"Look! There's Mr. Ratburn!" Francine yelled out.

"HI MR. RATBURN!" the kids shouted through the window at their former teacher.

He turned around and looked back, waving at the students he had just been teaching three months ago.

Lakewood Middle School seemed a lot closer than expected, because not a minute after they passed Lakewood Elementary, the bus driver slowed down, pulled into the driveway and came to a halt at the bus stop, where three other buses were parked. The older kids got off first, and the 6th graders watched as they all exchanged hugs as they reunited with kids they haven't seen since the school year before.

With shaking legs, Arthur, Buster, Francine, Muffy, Prunella, Sue Ellen, Binky, and all of the other 6th graders wobbled off the bus and stayed together in a tightly-packed group, looking around the crowded yard to see where they were supposed to go. Suddenly, they saw a very tall man, who looked as if he was one of the school's custodians, was waving a sign with an arrow on it, saying "6th GRADERS THIS WAY!" They all walked towards the man, and found eight students with name tag stickers standing by the doorway.

"Hello! My name is Britney and I am the Lakewood Middle School president. This is Janette, my Vice President, and this is Cheryl, my Secretary. And we all split the Treasurer duties since she transferred out this year. The rest of us are veteran student representatives. These name tags are so that we can all get to know each other, with your teachers, amongst yourself, and even us older kids. You have all attended the orientation; I'm sure, so we will be leading you to your respective homeroom classes. If you have Mrs. Sorano, follow Janette, and if you have Ms. Earle, follow Cheryl. We'll be walking around to make sure none of you get lost along the way. Hurry up now, you'll be late!"

Arthur was careful to take in every word that Britney was saying. She seemed like a very responsible President. Arthur and Buster both had Mrs. Sorano, so they followed Janette to their classroom, but they took a tour along the way.

"This is the band room, straight across is the choir room. Straight up the hall is the gym and the locker rooms. And make a left from the girl's locker rooms and you'll be in Section E. Your classroom number is E-2. Be sure to remember that now!" said Janette, making sure that she was being clear.

Janette opened the door to the classroom, and the students filed inside.


	2. Introduction to SchoolAnd Stress

**Hello readers! I would like to thank my four current reviewers for those positive comments. It's good to know that I'm not the worst writer in the world. Here is chapter two this story, and I really hope you like it. There may be some confusing parts because while I wanted to make this detailed, the names of the teachers and stuff really got me. Also, keep reviewing! Personally, I don't think my own story has enough plot in it, so some suggestions in your reviews would be greatly appreciated!**

In a moment, Janette was gone, and as the students watched her exit the door, a voice made them twitch with slight fear.

"Welcome to my class. Please grab a seat," said Mrs. Sorano, Buster and Arthur's homeroom teacher. The students all turned around and finally noticed that Mrs. Sorano had her desks stacked up against a wall, and had the seats grouped in a circle.

The students all grabbed a seat, and were presented with a challenge. They had to remember everyone's names by going in a circle. Arthur, unfortunately, was third to last, meaning he had to remember all but three names. He envied George, who was number two. The activity went by quickly, and Arthur managed to get all eighteen students' (out of twenty-one) names right.

"Now, the moment you have all been waiting for…Your lockers!" exclaimed Mrs. Sorano excitedly (when the last student [The Brain, of course!] finished off the game with all 21 names correctly pronounced and in order), as if this was her favorite part of starting the new school year. Mrs. Sorano led the students to their lockers. Unfortunately, there weren't enough available lockers outside Mrs. Sorano's room, so half the students found themselves in the main entrance hallway. Arthur and Buster chose their lockers side-by-side from each other, which were luckily right outside homeroom.

"Wow! Mine is really dirty!" complained Arthur as he opened his locker, ready to dump all of his school supplies in there.

"Me too, bro," said Buster, sighing as he used his jacket sleeve to wipe a mountain of dust out.

"Well, looks like homeroom is going to end in two minutes. We'd better grab our stuff for Band and Reading." Arthur said to Buster. They weren't exactly sure what to bring, but Band was surely going to require a music binder and writing utensils, and reading probably needed a folder and a notebook. However, it was the first day and they knew the teachers would take it easy on them; or so they hoped….

Arthur and Buster were following Francine and Binky to the band room, but they took a wrong turn and found themselves in a room full of giggling 8th grade choir girls. The teacher, however, kindly led them in the right direction. Mr. Clyde was a very old man, who looked as if he was going to retire this year. Arthur and Buster immediately took a liking to him though, as he shared a hilarious story about his first day of middle school. The class itself was highly boring however, because all they did was introduce themselves while sitting cross-legged on the carpet.

Reading was next, and it was a pretty exhausting walk to their classroom upstairs. At first glance, Mrs. Sorano was not a woman to be around. It seemed as if Arthur was still half-asleep while in homeroom, because he didn't notice the horrid smell around the room, and how strict she seemed when non-homeroom classes actually started. She smelled weird and seemed exceptionally irritable. Buster personally thought that Mrs. Sorano was a very early-morning person. The class was agonizing because they sat down in a lecture about class rules, while the teacher praised three particular students in the class for being 'so well behaved.'

Recess was next, and it was the time for the 6th graders to gather and warn each other about certain classes, rules, teachers, students, even which bathrooms to avoid.

"Do NOT get on Mrs. Mower's bad side in English. You'll be deaf from her yelling," explained a boy by the name of Francis.

"Seriously, you can do whatever you want in Mr. Borman's class. He teaches math alright, but rules? Psh, he can't see a thing!" said Binky, who was relaxing in the shade, playing a video game and making sure teachers weren't looking.

"Oh my gosh, I can't stand some of the girls here! Joanne totally kicked me out of the big stall because 'she needs it the most,'" complained Jenna, using airquotes. "I mean it girls, don't go to the girls bathroom in the entrance hallway!" she said, glaring to herself.

"I'd suggest bringing air freshener to Mrs. Sorano's room, because her classroom and her body smells like cigarettes!" complained Buster.

The bell rang, and the kids sighed. Arthur headed off to English class, and was relieved to know that Muffy was in his class…but so were Binky and his new gang of buff wrestling fans.

"SIT DOWN, HUSH UP, AND PAY ATTENTION!" screamed Mrs. Mower, their English teacher who was already getting Binky and his new friends on her nerves. The class hushed up and sat up straight, listening to Mrs. Mower's directions to get out two notebooks and mark their names on it with black permanent marker.

"After you do that, mark one as Classwork and highlight it with pink, and the next one should be Homework, and marked with yellow," instructed Mrs. Mower.

The kids all rummaged through their bags and whispered amongst themselves to borrow sharpies and yellow and pink highlighters. Finally, they did that, and for the rest of the period they began their first homework assignment: 'What did I do over the summer?' While the class were getting their pens out, two students plucked up the courage to tell Mrs. Mower that they had left their notebooks in their locker, and the entire class flinched at her new lecture about being prepared, punctual and ready for the unexpected. Even _Muffy _took the liberty to jot down a note to herself about those three rules.

Shockingly, lunch was already here! In order to keep the cafeteria less crowded, each grade had their lunch at a different time. 6th graders started at 10:30, which upset Buster and Binky, knowing that dinner was about eight hours away from that time. However, the lunch was surprisingly delicious! Their main course was a hot dog on a whole wheat bun, oranges, salad, and a sample cup of chili, which Arthur took, but gave to an eager Buster. Arthur sat with all of his friends as they talked about their classes so far.

"I cannot believe that Mrs. Mower already assigned us homework!" Muffy said, massaging her aching wrist from all the writing she did.

"Mr. Borman assigned homework too, but it's only two short pages, and very elementary-school-ish problems," declared Buster, who just came from that class.

"Well be thankful we didn't start nightly reading for Mrs. Sorano," said George, even making Wally look depressed.

Again, their conversation was cut short by the bell, and they proceeded to their next classes. Arthur's next class was World History. The room number was 41, but Arthur didn't remember that little detail. It took him a while to find his class schedule, and when he finally found the classroom, he was five minutes late. However, Mr. Cunningham was accepting and gave him a seat in the back of the class next to some kid named Tom. Arthur desperately hoped that he was, in no way, similar to Tommy Tibble.

"Welcome class to World History! This year we are going to be studying the history, as well as some famous events that happened all around the world from centuries before! If you will be attending Lakewood High for high school, this class will appear again in Senior Year, so I suggest you take in what you can this year for that class." The little lecture sparked hope in the students that this would be a class to look forward to. As the period progressed, they knew it wasn't.

A group of girls, one of whom was the girl that was being shown Muffy's glamorous new bag, began arguing about borrowing makeup, and Mr. Cunningham's disciplinary actions (yelling, threatening a trip to the principle's office, detention, etc.) scared Arthur slightly. However, Arthur liked most of his other classmates. Tom in particular was very nice, and seemed like a very cool person. Just as he was about to talk about his summer activities, the bell rang, and Arthur, who was particularly excited for Science, darted off to his classroom, which was upstairs on the second floor.

On the way to the classroom, images flooded Arthur's head. Would there be microscopes? Were there fancy laboratory vests? How about shelves upon shelves of smoking chemicals? Those thoughts vanished as Arthur pushed the door open and walked inside the classroom, and was slightly disappointed. It was just a classroom like any other: desks, posters, a blackboard, bookshelves… What sort of Science was this, anyway?

"Hello class!" said Mrs. Norris, who was silently taking roll via the name tags. After they were finished, Mrs. Norris sat upon her teacher's desk and introduced herself to the class.

"My name is Janice Norris, and I have been teaching here for a fourteen years. I used to teach at Lakewood Elementary before that, for six years. So this will be my twenty-first year teaching. I know Mr. Ratburn and Ms. Sweetwater, and they have already warned me about some of you..._Binky...._This year, we will be covering a lot of basic physics, as well as an overview of the Table of Elements and we also will be focusing three weeks on human health. I am going to be handing out your Science Agreement Contract. You will need to read this with a parent or guardian tonight, and hand it back within the next two days. Failure to do so will result in a short detention. I will not tolerate late work, though since you all are transitioning to this school, I will make exceptions in the beginning. After that, there will be no exceptions," said Mrs. Norris clearly, eying every student as if she could see through their heads.

Arthur looked over the agreement form, and pocketed it. The activity after that was highly similar to the game that they played in Mrs. Sorano's homeroom. They were again in a circle, but this time, they played "I like my neighbor." The point of the game is to have enough chairs in a circle to seat all but one person. That one person needs to say "I like my neighbor who," followed by some little fact. Anyone who fit that detail has to get up and run to a different seat. If you don't get one, you're out.

Poor George was the first person out. He said "I like my neighbor who…um…came from Lakewood Elementary?" Half the class immediately jumped up and ran around the room to another seat, Arthur included. He carefully maneuvered around the running students, but Prunella was too fast for him, and she took the last seat.

"Darn! Okay, um…I like my neighbor who has an annoying little sister!" Arthur said, and he was able to find a seat again. Muffy, who was out on the fifth round, was not good at this game. Her questions were a bit too personal, such as "I like my neighbor who has a limo!" Mrs. Norris had to tell Muffy to say simpler things, but she just wasn't good at that. In the end, Mrs. Norris volunteered to go out for her.

The activity was so fun; it made the time fly by. It wasn't long before it was time for sixth period: math. Arthur made his way downstairs and went to room 21. He took a seat with Prunella and Francine, which made him immediately regret that. However, the class actually did seem like the type that could be easy to get away with things. Mr. Borman was a man with a white mustache, and the entire period was composed of doing review work: ten addition, subtraction, multiplication and division problems each. For extra credit, they had to complete two long division problems. That was far too easy for everyone in class…except maybe Binky, who never payed attention to Mr. Simon in fifth grade math.

Finally, school was over! As soon as the final bell ring, screams and shouts of joyful kids could be heard from anywhere. Arthur stopped off to his locker to deposit the books he didn't need, then he ran outside with Buster to the bus.

"Phew! So how was your day?" Buster asked Arthur, already starting to eat his chocolate bar.

"Alright, I guess. I like that we don't have any homework yet! Remember Mrs. Kanga? She gave us homework on the first day of school!" Arthur said, closing his eyes after an exhausting day.

"True. Ah! Middle school is the life!" Buster said, kicking back and also closing his eyes.

"I guess it is! I like it a lot better than elementary school. Six whole years of doing the same old things every day gets boring!" Arthur said.

Buster didn't respond as he was already fast asleep.


End file.
